


[Podfic] Delightful

by allysseriordan



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan
Summary: Weekly traditions, years into the future.
Relationships: Charlotte "Chuck" Charles/Ned
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] Delightful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Delightful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/50055) by [Who Shot AR (akerwis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Who%20Shot%20AR). 



**Listen:**  


**Text:** [Delightful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/50055)

 **Author:** [Who Shot AR (akerwis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Who%20Shot%20AR)

 **Reader:** [Allysse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan)

 **Length:** 3:43

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/delightful-who-shot-ar-akerwis)


End file.
